


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car rides, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa loves the snow.





	

Oikawa had always liked the snow. He loved the way it seemed to float soundlessly from the sky, how it framed everything in white, how it was the season of sweaters and cute hats and mittens and bright lights and he could sit inside near the fireplace with a warm mug of hot chocolate grasped between his hands. He had every Christmas song memorized completely, he knew where to strategically place mistletoe to make his dates go well, and occasionally try to rope Iwaizumi in, he knew the scent of every Christmas scented candle.  
There was one thing Oikawa didn’t enjoy about the festive season was the traffic. People are extremely stupid on the road, it’s unbelievable how stupid they can be, and leaning over Iwaizumi, complaining about the stupidity of everyone around them. He could tell Iwaizumi was using almost all of his self control to keep from smacking him upside the head, but he couldn’t help but mutter obscenities at the cars cutting him off. Not like they could tell anymore, the snow was so thick it was blinding. In fact, he was surprised Iwaizumi could still drive.  
“Hey, Shittykawa, I’m gonna pull over, there’s no way we’re going to make it to Kanto.” Iwaizumi glanced over at him, and Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Typical Iwa-chan, being responsible in the most annoying ways possible.  
Iwaizumi clicked on the right blinker and drifted the car off to the side of the road. The grabbed the gear shift and clicked it into park, then turned to look at Oikawa. “Don’t get any stupid ideas, like venturing out there or sending a distress signal into space or something.”  
Oikawa delicately placed a hand on his chest, and sent false hurt glance at Iwaizumi.  
“Of course not! Why would I give up a chance to be alone with my best friend Iwa-chan?”  
Oikawa smiled angelically at his friend, who shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
Oikawa did the same, opening up his instagram, which he always bragged about since he had over six hundred followers. He held his phone above his head and snapped a quick photo. It was him making a surprised face with Iwaizumi in the corner busy with his own phone. He put a slight filter over it and sent it, not before adding a caption which read: Stuck in the snow with Iwa-chan! Make sure to stay safe out there! (✿´‿`)  
Oikawa scrolled through his feed a bit. He mostly followed volleyball accounts, but he checked on on of his favorite non-volleyball related accounts. Someone on Karasuno had made a parody account dedicated to posting pictures of his dear kouhai. There were pictures of Kageyama sleeping on the bus, ones of him eating in the cafeteria, ones of him changing in the locker room. Almost all had the description “spotted”.  
The newest was a picture of Kageyama wearing a hat and scarf, his hands close to face as if he was heating them up with his breath.  
Oikawa laughed, he had never passed up an opportunity to see Kageyama being humiliated. It’s not that he hated Kageyama. In fact, he almost felt bad for him. In the year while Oikawa and Kageyama attended the same middle school he had seen his dear kouhai’s abilities blossom before him. How could someone have so naturally what he had worked so hard for? Even so Kageyama was one of the most blindly trusting people he had ever met. The boy’s head was seemingly unaware of all danger. He would ask Oikawa to be his mentor, he would blindly trust him, and Oikawa was fairly certain his mind was a million volleyballs bouncing to the rhythm of random pop songs.  
Oikawa sighed, already bored of his Instagram feed. Maybe he could continue the game of pool him and Makki were playing. He opened up his texts (which he always had notifications for, somehow every girl in the school had managed to get a hand on his number) and scrolled until he found Makki. So it was his turn.  
Oikawa lifted his phone as he positioned the pool stick, peeking at the practically horizontal screen when he felt a light slap to his head. The stick released sending the ball in the completely opposite direction that it needed to go.  
“Mean, Iwa-chan! Now I’m going to lose because of you!” Oikawa snapped, glaring at him as he hit send.  
“Well you looked like a dumbass tilting your phone like that, besides why do you take it so seriously?”  
Oikawa squinted, then sighed, grabbing his glasses off the console and setting them into place. “Because I need to win. I always win, and now I won’t because of you and my winning streak will go down the drain, and he’ll tell everyone how talentless I am and I’ll never get a job because of it and I’ll die alone.”  
Iwaizumi shook his head just slightly. “You’re not gonna die alone. Even if you never did get a job and if you lived on the streets I’ll take you in. I’m not letting you freeze to death by yourself.” Oikawa’s face lit up and he noticed the pink dusting Iwaizumi’s face as he turned away to cough quickly.  
Oikawa leaned in closer to Iwaizumi.  
“You’ll take me in? Like a little lost puppy? I’ll be your puppy!” He knew he was pushing Iwaizumi’s buttons, he wanted to mess with him, but he was absolutely not expecting him to react this way.  
“Of course, be mine, Oikawa. I’ll take good care of you.” Iwaizumi seemed to be completely invested in this new development other than the fact that he was visibly blushing and the way his eyes wouldn’t meet Oikawa’s.  
He’s embarrassed. Oikawa realized.  
“Iwaizumi, are you into that sort of thing?”   
Iwaizumi was suddenly his normal self again and he provided a swift chop to Oikawa’s side. “No, dumbass, I’m not into pet play.”  
Oikawa’s mind reeled. I’ve never seen him say something like that, though. Maybe he likes the whole ‘dominant/submissive’ type of thing?  
“Iwa-chan, please take care of me, I hate living by myself and I need someone big and strong to take care of me!” Oikawa whined, hoping to trigger that side of Iwaizumi again.  
He made sure to carefully watch Iwaizumi’s face for a reaction.  
Iwaizumi glanced away from Oikawa, his face heating up again.  
“Dumbass, what are you trying to do? I already take care of you enough as it is.” Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, who was now pouting. “But, I mean, I guess so.”  
Oikawa’s head was spinning. What does he mean ‘I guess so?’ Is he going to take me on some romantic dates, maybe propose to me one day, we’ll have a nice wedding, and live happily ever after, or is he just going to take care of me more in a friend sort of way because I’m very confused.  
Oikawa leaned in slightly closer to Iwaizumi, hoping he would do something in response.  
He was right. Iwaizumi ended up locking eyes with him, the intensity of his gaze causing him to shiver. And just like that, Oikawa was hit by a sudden realization, which finally melted all of his self control. And just like that, they were kissing. It was nothing special, their chapped lips clumsily jammed against each other, and they pulled away awkwardly after a few seconds. It wasn’t until then that horror flooded through Oikawa, because he initiated the kiss. OIKAWA had kissed IWAIZUMI, not the other way around. All because of the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror.  
Oikawa dumbly pointed to it, trying to hide the embarrassment displayed on his face.  
“Mistletoe, we had to kiss!”  
It was then that he finally looked at Iwaizumi. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of red, his lips slightly parted, but his eyes were warm.  
“Oikawa, if you wanted to kiss me so badly don’t play it off as mistletoe.”  
Oikawa tilted his head. “Huh?”  
Iwaizumi smiled, a real genuine smile. “And no, I’m not trying to trying to pull anything, I..” Iwaizumi trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. “I’m.. Glad. That we’re stuck here together, I mean.”  
Oikawa lit up. Iwaizumi confessed to me?  
“Goal one achieved!” He yelped.  
Iwaizumi frowned. “What? Goal one?”  
Oikawa grinned at him sheepishly. “I may have planned to marry you and certain other tasks some day.”  
Iwaizumi scowled. “So you had this planned out, huh? I hope you know that I will personally sabotage all of your stupid pool games from now on.”  
Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chaaan… That’s rude! I hope the snow clears away so I can leave you as fast as possible.”  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Oikawa has always liked the snow. He loves how when it snows Iwaizumi and him stay inside their houses together, how it’s the season of love and seeing Iwa-chan wearing cute hats and mittens with a backdrop of bright lights and he could sit inside near the fireplace with Iwa-chan’s hand grasped between his own. He would force Iwaizumi to sing Christmas carols with him, he knew where to strategically place mistletoe to make their dates go well, even though he could never seem rope Iwaizumi in, and even so a Christmas spent with his boyfriend is not one he would ever pass up.


End file.
